Wonderland
by gokusgirl
Summary: Ichigo's take on his favorite day of the week with his favorite girl, told in his POV. R&R.


**Wonderland**

Written by gokusgirl

Told in Ichigo's POV. Inspired from John Mayer's song titled_ Your body's a wonderland. _Special thanks to **cutecrazyice **for the beta read!

* * *

There's something about Sunday afternoons that makes me so excited, like a child waiting for Christmas.

Could it be the quietness of my room? The metal fan that sits on my desk as the blades makes that soft, scrapping sound as it oscillates? Maybe it's the feel of the clean, crisp linen that lies on my bed, the fresh smell of the laundry detergent that gently massages my senses.

Or it could be the woman that lies on them.

I sit at that head of my bed, and she lies on her stomach at the foot as she reads a newspaper. I'm reading too – well...at least I'm pretending to. I have my book open, an occasional page turn or two. My attention is actually on her. I watch Rukia with total fascination. She's so oblivious to my stares – the dreamy gazes I give her so unknowingly.

What is it about her that makes me feel so content and so complete? We've been together for two years now, and yet my heart still thunders like a wild man when she's around me. When she's around, I feel at ease. Even being with her now as we lounge around lazily makes my heart happy and whole. She has this force that draws me to her - she's my wonderland, filled with thrills and delight. Rukia is my sanctuary, the shelter from the rain. And when I'm near her, I want to explore her, taste her, and love her…forever.

It's never about the sex. I mean, I _love_ the sex…but it's not the true connection between us. It's what we're doing right now that binds us. This relaxed silence; the tranquil moments before I decide to make my move.

Ah...it's this very moment I live for every weekend.

We're not all over each other like many would think. Well, we were in the beginning. But as all new relationships go, you fall into a routine after weeks of spontaneity. And between school and Shinigami duty, time wasn't a factor. So we agreed to refrain from any activities and save it for the weekends.

And we _always_ wait for Sunday.

The sexual tension builds between us throughout the week, slowly and torturously. By Sunday, we are barely holding on a thread of control. I don't even know how we're managing it. How can you go from having sex daily (or sometimes two or three times in a day) to one day a week? We satiate our passions with heavy petting during the week...but there's nothing like going all the way with Rukia Kuchiki.

Friday and Saturdays, if we weren't fighting hollows we usually hang out with our friends or by ourselves at home. Frequent touches, holding hands, and kissing and would basically be all we would engage in. When Sunday finally arrives and the moment I wake to see her lying there next to me, we're giddy and trembling as we think of what's to come. The only thing now is to see whose control would break first.

I think I'm about to admit defeat.

My eyes follow up the back of her long legs, to the curve of her hip – I notice then that her shorts are particularly too short. The cleft of her hip is partly visible, showing me just enough of that succulent flesh that I just want to sink my teeth into.

And with that thought, I do.

She pays no mind to the sudden shift of the bed, ignoring me as I climb down towards her. I lower my head near her shoulders first, inhaling her scent as my lips gently touch her. She never reacts to my touch – it's as if she's trying to be so cold and aloof...and I _love_ it. My head descends downward, kissing her clothed shoulders and the small of her back. As I come to her hips, I grab the elastic band of her shorts with both hands and pull them down, and her round tender ass stares right back at me. I begin to salivate just looking at it. Going straight in for the kill, my mouth opens and with a greedy snarl, I bite. Not hard, but playfully.

Rukia lets out a few curses, rolling over to one side as she rubs her now saliva-covered buttock. She's looking at me with surprise and anger in her eyes – but for a brief second I saw the glazed, lustful look she gave me. She starts to curse me again, but I simply silence her with a kiss. She reacts right away – grabbing my face and pulling me closer to her. The kiss is hard and hot – full of the need and anxiety that has built between us throughout the week. And now, it was time to give in to them, to indulge ourselves in absolute bliss for the remainder of the day.

Man, how I _love_ Sundays.

Her lips are always wet and sweet when I taste them. Her skin feels so warm under the palm of my hands. She makes these little noises in the back of her throat that drive me crazy. Rukia puts me on a high I've never experienced, and I long for moments like this. For the moment, all I want to do is feel her. I want my hands to be my eyes, to caress her and touch her in a way no man could and _ever_ will.

Before she could completely turn over, I roll her back onto her stomach, and she groans with dissatisfaction. I chuckle darkly as I begin to pull her shirt up over her head, and she nearly rips it off of her. So now she's topless, and her pink shorts are pulled halfway down, just under her plump rear end. Rukia squirms a little, looking over her shoulder at me with this quizzical expression on her face.

I lean forward again, kissing her deeply. Her rear end lifts up to grind against my clothed groin, and she hisses into my mouth as she feels my arousal rubbing against her softness. I can sense her frustration and eagerness, and I'm about to fulfill every need she has…but I want to do a little exploring first.

My kisses lead down to her jaw, and I pull back her dark hair to continue my journey down her ear and neck. I feel her hips lower – she grabs the pillow that's under her tightly as my mouth ventures across her shoulders. My tongue joins in the voyage down her spine, and she gasps heavily. My hands are sliding down her arms, and I feel the goosebumps across her skin. I let my hands glide down her sides, barely grazing across the sides of her breasts as they grab hold of her waist. Rukia is now panting softly as I slowly trail down to the small her back – I love how the fuzziness of her skin feels against my tongue. I'm so close to that hidden treasure that lies below me, and my erection is painfully throbbing against my jogging pants.

My face is now in view of her soft hips, and I slather each cheek with my tongue. I can hear Rukia ordering me to do something – though what, I'm not sure. But judging at how her legs are scissoring apart and how her hips are lifting, I can guess _what_ she wants.

Oh, I intend to oblige.

Aggressively I grab her ass, pulling her meaty flesh apart. I hold them open to gaze at her hot and very wet center. The heat is simply radiating off of it now – it clenches and quivers for me so desperately. I feel my mouth water again, and I'm so ready to dive right in. But I want to tease her – bring her so close to that white-fire release she loves until she can't take it anymore.

I bring my mouth close to her core, my breath puffing hotly against her flesh. She mewls, and with a huge shove she pushes herself right into my mouth unexpectedly. I had to laugh to myself on her abrupt boldness, but I use my hands to push her back tenderly. I hear her curse loudly, and she tries to push herself against me again. The same trick won't work twice on me, but the salty and heady taste of her is in my mouth now, and I want more – but I resist by slipping a finger inside of her warmth.

She so tight and hot, and as I gradually finger her, she becomes more frustrated. Her head is whipping back and forth, and she begins to move her hips against my finger. A rush of heat surges through me as I watch, and I decide to add another finger, going faster against her. She nearly screams this time, and her body trembles as she rocks her hips against my hand harder. I watch, memorized as her body tightens around my fingers frantically, as she moans my name loudly. She soaking wet now, and as I remove my fingers, I replace them with my mouth, diving right in.

So delicious.

I'm so addicted to what I'm doing to her right now. Tasting Rukia is so erotic, and yet it's the most natural thing for me to do, like breathing. My tongue bathes her, from her puckered flower down to the hardened kernel of flesh that throbs in my mouth. I let my tongue flick across it violently before snaking my tongue inside of her weeping core – trying my best to fit my entire head in there. I feel her body convulse again, and her orgasm is hard and long.

I can't take it anymore.

I straighten, pulling my sleeveless tee over my head and throwing it across the room. This gives Rukia time to pull one leg out of her shorts, spreading her legs even wider for me as I pull my jogging pants down, my wet erection springs out of its tight confines. My hands are shaking as I grab her hips again, positioning myself against her heat. As if it has a mind of its own, it finds its mark, sinking deliciously in. We both groan with the amazing sensation it gives us, and I want to live here forever.

I can't be gentle with her right now – and I don't think she want me to be, either. Instinctively, I draw back, letting my highly-sensitive head remain within her as I immediately bring myself forward, slamming into her with more force than I intended to. It takes the wind out her lungs, and mine, too. She clenches around me _so_ tightly, I thought I was going to come with that force alone. Gritting my teeth, I begin to work slowly, building up into a fast rhythm that makes her pant hard. It's _so_ good – there is no comparison to anything in this world that comes close to this incredible feeling. And to feel it with her, to feel it _inside_ her...it makes my head dizzy and my heart fills with so much love. I feel myself slipping - it's been a week of holding out, so I didn't expect to last as long as I had. But I want to draw it out a little longer…to bring her off at least one more time before I did.

I withdraw from her, and she turns around to face me again, her face flushed and agitated. My hands are still shaking as I lie down on my side, drawing her down in front of me to lie down with her back against my chest. She quickly understands what I want (we've done it this way so many times) as she throws her leg over mine, fitting me snugly against her hips. I grab my hardness, and with one fluid motion I enter her again, pumping my hips up against hers crazily.

I hold her leg that lay on my thigh, holding her open more as I move within her. Rukia has her arm around my neck, her fingers fisting my hair as she lets her head rest against my shoulder. I gaze down at her, and I'm so astonished at how sexy my girl looks now. Her eyes are half-lidded, her mouth partially open. I lower my head to capture those tasty lips, and she responds by raising her head up towards mine as she moans softly.

I let her leg rest on mine as I let my hand slide across her sweaty body, finding a breast as I squeeze a nipple gingerly. She begins to rock her hips down against mine, riding my length with feverish need. It makes me lose my concentration and a bit of my control, but I quickly regain them as my wandering hand travels down to the apex of her thighs, gently rubbing her clit in small circles. Her hips shake violently with my touch, and I begin to rub harder and faster until our mouths depart and the fire begins to consume us.

Her sex begins to grab me in combusted bursts, and she screams my name again as she comes. Oh, it sounds like a flock of angels singing a melody – its crescendo cresting throughout her entire body and flowing right into mine. My control is now gone, and I'm so enveloped into this awesomeness that floats me to paradise and back. I can feel myself erupt inside her, the surge of pleasure rippling across my skin and shooting through my limbs.

The release tires me, but I know with a few minutes of rest I would be ready to go again. But for right now, we both relax against each other in absolute bliss. I cradle her body snugly close to me, my face inhaling the sweet fragrance of her damp hair. I'm still imbedded within her, and probably will be for the rest of the afternoon. I know I won't be getting any complaints from Rukia, and I wouldn't have it any other way.

I just _knew_ it was something about Sundays that I loved.

Pure, absolute bliss.

**The End**


End file.
